runebound3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Asset Cards
__FORCETOC__ Asset Cards During setup, cards are drawn from the asset deck and placed on the edge of the board within each market. Heroes can perform shop actions to gain cards from the markets. There are 60 Asset cards in total in the game. Rules * There are five different types of assets: clothing, equipment, goods, movement '''and '''weapon. ** A hero can only have one asset of each type at the same time. If a hero gains a second asset of the same type, he or she must immediately discard one of the two. * When a hero gains an asset, the combat token associated with it (shares the same three-digit code) is also gained, if applicable. ** If an asset is sold or lost, the combat token associated with that asset is returned to the token bank, if applicable. *Whenever the asset deck is empty, shuffle the discard pile to create a new facedown deck. *Assat cards are referred to as "assets" in abilities. *If an asset card is ever removed from a market outside of a shop action, immediately replace it with the top card of the deck so that the market still has three cards in it. The Cards Supplies (3x) Goods Trade Value: 2. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row2 = 0 Materiel (3x) Goods Trade Value: 2. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row3 = 0 Artifacts (3x) Goods Trade Value: 2. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row4 = 2 Armament (2x) Goods Trade Value: 5. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row5 = 2 Relics (2x) Goods Trade Value: 5. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row6 = 2 Luxuries (2x) Goods Trade Value: 5. You may spend 1 move in a town to trade this card. | row7 = 2 Truelight Lantern Equipment You have +1 dice while exploring | row8 = 2 Marsh Cloak Clothing / | row9 = 2 Pack Equipment +1 Max skill card | row10 = 2 Alchemist Belt Equipment You have +1 Mind, Body and Spirit during tests. | row11 = 2 Ancient Sword (2x) Weapon / - | row12 = 3 Winged Boots (3x) Movement +1 Dice | row13 = 3 Leather Armor (2x) Clothing / Golden - | row14 = 3 Heavy Whip Weapon / Golden - You have +1 dice while exploring. | row15 = 3 Rich Clothes Clothing When you buy this asset, draw 1 exploration card (green). You have +1 Mind, Body and Spirit during tests. | row16 = 3 Horn of Courage Equipment Golden / - Whenever you engage a foe, draw 1 skill. | row17 = 3 Cursed Claw Equipment / -1 Spirit | row18 = 3 Ring of Strenght Equipment +1 Life | row19 = 4 Merchant's Garb Clothing / - +1 Dice and the trade value of each of your goods is increased by 1. | row20 = 4 Chainmail Clothing / +1 Life | row21 = 4 Willow Wand Weapon / +1 Spirit | row22 = 4 Potion Kit Equipment / | row23 =5 Notched Axe Weapon 2x / - +1 Body | row24 =5 Hunting Spear Weapon - As a combat action, you may remove the Hunting Spear token to test Body+1. Deal 1 for each succes. You cannot cast or recast the Hunting Spear token for the rest of the combat. | row25 =5 Pendant of Vigor Equipment / 1 Relentless: Recast 1 of your spent tokens. |row26 = 6 Scrying Orb Equipment +1 Spirit. Whenever you adventure, look at the top 2 cards of the deck. Draw 1 of them and place the other oon the bottom of the deck.|row27 = 6 Claw Hand Equipment / +1 Body|row28 = 6 Shortbow Weapon Golden / Whenever you engage a foe, deal 1 |row29 = 6 Family Heirloom Weapon / Golden 3 Hidden Power: Deal 5 |row30 = 6 Battle Tome Weapon 2x / 2 Blast: Remove 1 of your foe's tokens.|row31 = 6 Rogue's Gear Clothing / Golden 1 Dodge: Cancel the next attack made against you this combat round.|row32 = 7 Forest Garb Clothing / Once per combat, you may test Spirit when attacked to block 1 damage for each success.|row33 = 7 Noble Steed Movement +2 Dice|row34 = 8 Mirror of Souls Equipment / 1 Trapped Souls: Deal 1 for each combat trophy you have (max 3).|row35 = 8 Elven Armor Clothing +1 Life, +1 Hand Size & you have +2 body, mind and spirit during tests.|row36 = 8 Wild Furs Clothing Golden / & +2 Life. 1 Chaos: Recast all of yours and your foe's unspent tokens.|row37 = 8 Staff of Light Weapon / Golden +1 Spirit. 1 Blind: Flip 1 of your foe's tokens.|row38 = 9 Battle Robes Clothing 2x / Golden 2 Channel: For the rest of this combat round, double all of your |row39 = 9 Shards of Fate Equipment 2x Golden / 1 Yin: Flip all of your unspent tokens. 1 Yang: Flip all of your foe's unspent tokens.|row40 = 9 Spiked Mail Clothing 2x / +1 Life & +1 Body|row41 = 9 Truesteel Axe Weapon 2x / Golden 1 Smash: Recast any number of your foe's tokens.|row42 = 10 Twin Daggers Weapon 2x / 1 Stab: Deal 1 that cannot be blocked. X Cripple:' Deal X if your foe has at least 1 damage.|row43 = 11 Runic Armor Clothing 2x / +2 Life '''1 Empower:' Trigger a ability as if you spent 3 on it.|row44 = 11 Mana Armor Clothing 2x / +2 Life, +1 Spirit|row45 = 12 Truesight Bow Weapon 2x Golden / Whenever you engage a foe, deal 2 |row46 = 12 Heroic Blade Weapon 3x / |row47 = 12 Lightning Rune Weapon 2x Golden / X Storm: Deal X }}